Crossing Lines
by Hitokimi
Summary: What would happen if the walls surrounding Tseng came down,and Reno just happens to be on the other end of the phone. And the events that unfold when offers are made and accepted. Side Fic to Crossing Fate. Yaoi. Tseng/Reno
1. Chapter 1

Crossing Lines

Disclaimer. Don't own FF7. All original characters belonging to their respected holders. Silver is mine however.

Summery: A side fic to a much larger one. This gives us a look into the conversation and events surrounding two Turks while on the phone and the events that unfold after.

Rated M. Yaoi in later parts.

Sitting in the bar, finally free of his office, the senior Turk nurses a glass of whiskey. He felt great, and not so great... and damn if he didn't know why. He woke up at his desk with an ache he knew well enough, however, and set about arranging the new task for his new rookie and Silver. After that... it was happy hour.

Except he didn't feel particularly happy. Hearing a familiar chime, he reads it. The Turk sits up straight in his seat as he coughs hard, drawing ragged breaths as he chokes on his firewater before reading the message again. "Oh god..." And he dialed his organization's bastard Red Head, grinning slightly.  
Ok, happy hour is happy hour once more.

Reno rolled his head to the side, shooting a look at his beeping phone. Why was it, the damm thing always seemed to ring right about the time he was about to do something fun. Sighing the red head fumbled for the phone catching it before it could hit it's last ring and flipped it over. However before he could answer he over balanced and ended up on the floor.  
With a low groan he put the phone to his ear. " Uh.. Reno..."

At the reluctant tone of the Redhead, Tseng smirk, a hint of joviality greets his voice that's rarely there. "I have good news, Reno... as of tonight; you are officially off the number one spot on the Drag Board of Shame." Reno just blinked for a moment or two making sure he'd hurd that right. Had his boss just told him he was off Drag duty.

"You mean you finally found someone to take my place Yo. That's good because I don't know how much longer I could have pulled it off."

The dark haired Turk laughs softly, however, he glances askance to the man who'd been staring at him for some time at the bar. Drunkenly Grinning. He shakes his head to the fellow with an obviously 'not interested' look. "You gave us such a good show, how could we forget? Hold on just a moment..." He swiftly sends a text to Silver... 'take pictures'.. then chuckles.

He pauses and glances to his nearing admirer with a glare. Idly, he pulls out his gun as he chats on the phone with Reno. "True...you are getting a bit on the gangly side. No, what I was talking about is Ed. Apparently... he took the title 'body wax' seriously on the jar and did everything from the neck down." He pauses, smirking as he pops the clip out as if to count the bullets. He KNEW... though...there were always twelve.....the man got the point as he edged away swiftly. "EVERYTHING." He pauses staring at his gun, drawing a sharp breath as confusion settles in. "Eleven?"

Reno blinked and fell into a fit of laughter. Holding the phone away while he half bawled, just picturing the little blond trying to wax off everything. Still he winces a little in sympathy.. Some of that ' everything' included some tender bits. Still his laughter trails off as he catches a slight confused ' Eleven ' coming over the phone.  
" Yo boss.. What's eleven?"

Tseng is terribly quiet for a long moment. "The number of bullets in my clip. I always refill it. ALWAYS." Sniffing the muzzle he frowns at it. After missions and use he cleaned the hell out of it, it should smell strongly of metal and gun oil and only faintly of gunpowder.

It was the opposite.

"It's been fired."

Reno blinked a little puzzled. Tseng was saying his gun had been fired and the dark haired Turk hadn't known it. " Yo boss. You telling me you fired off a round and just noticing?"

"That... is exactly what puzzles me, Reno... I tend to remember things like this." Was he getting PTSD? Dementia? His blood went cold at the thought of forgetting things... and them going into disarray. "I was in my office all day... dealing with paper work. Assigning jobs...getting Elric fully into our system...arranging his new job...speaking with Silver...." And he stops...dead still. "And I somehow took a 'nap'."

Reno climbed back up from the floor sitting himself down heavily in his chair. So far nothing Tseng had said was too out of the norm for the man. Unless you counted the nap part. "You took a..'nap'. "Reaching a hand up the red head itched his forehead." Maybe you should cut the work load back Yo. "

And now that Reno pointed it out... he NEVER took naps. No... if anyone, Reno slept on the job. Why hadn't that occurred to him before? "Oh? So you are offering to take some of my paperwork off my hands, Reno? How generous of you."

However... he taps his finger on the bar as he sips his whisky. "But, that's observant of you... I normally never nap. Let's see... before I woke up... the last call I made was to Scarlet for Elric's ensemble...." He pokes around on the phone, checking the timing... because, if he wound up going to medical, they'll want to know how LONG he was out... and then pauses. "Reno... I think I'm losing my mind.... when I called you... what did I say?"

Reno cocked his head. He'd been fairly off in own world of drunk when he'd been called. "Uh let's see.... something about a miss call and master and then just hung up." The red head still hadn't been clear as to why he'd been called. "You did sound a little bit out of it. Like maybe not all awake when you called. Hell boss... you could have fallen asleep but called me before passing out. "

"Master?" Tseng frowns slightly. Everything else Reno might have mentioned made some sort of sense for exhaustion and overwork... but that's one hell of a trigger word. And yet... some tiny part of him felt familiar with it. "Master...." He mulls it over as if tasting the word. Finally, he sighs.

"Reno... I'm going to have to ask you to pull an all nighter tonight. I want you to set up the most discrete surveillance system possible. Video, audio... hell... put a thermal camera in there too. Don't tell anyone else... especially any of the other Turks." He hesitates then relents. "You may bring Rude in on this, but that's all. I need to know if I'm having psychosis, or if we have a security breach in our office."

Reno cocked his head at the phone giving the black and red thing a very long hard look, almost expecting the man on the other end to see it. "Yah sure boss. What ever you say Yo. You really think someone broke into Turk HQ.. and what? What else you remember Boss." Reno blinked remembering something. "You sounded really husky over the phone Yo."

Tseng sat straight in his chair. "I'm not certain someone broke in... I'm just listing possibilities..." He pauses... then jerks sharply in his chair. Speaking husky? Let's see... Fired gun... woke up... huskiness... Master... and... well... he DID have that familiar ache that usually comes from...

The sound of choked on whiskey came over the phone.

Reno's voice back over the phone sounding a little worried at the choking sound. "Eh... boss, you alright yo. You're supposed to drink it, not breathe it "

Managing to re-gather himself, Tseng finally gasps in relief before speaking on the phone. Although... he wasn't sure he WANTED Reno to know what he surmised. "Reno, correct me if I'm wrong... but why WOULD someone break into my office... while I'm there? If that is the case."

Reno itched the back of his head thinking on that one. "You're second in command of the Turks, although you already do Verdot's job. Uh.... it was easy to follow your, like route yo. You do the same thing nearly at the same time every time"

The Senior Turk grunts a sound of irritation as he pays for his whiskey and leaves the bar to head to his car. "It's... not... that. WHY, Reno... WHY would someone come into my office for something... obviously I shot at them, but there's no blood that I had seen... and YES... I would have seen it. If it was something I put up a struggle for, and if they had a means of subduing me, you would think they would have killed me." And why would he have that pleasant little ache THERE? Unless... And he's grudging about it. "I... had a good soreness." He mumbles reluctantly.

Reno took in the strange note of... perhaps hysterics coming out of his bosses voice before he tried and make a somewhat claming noise over the phone. "Boss, calm down yo. So... maybe you just were working harder then you think and.. Uh this 'good' sort of soreness.. I can guess at.. but Uh. Maybe you just had a really ripp'n dream and gave yourself a case of bad blue balls. You remember dreaming anything?"

The man straightens in his car as he navigates the road. "Are you saying..."Tseng hesitates... then continues... "That I shot a bullet into SOMETHING, got rid of it, and then had a wet dream where I called you and called someone Master?"

Reno rubbed the back of his head, when Tseng put it that way his suggestion did seem a little silly. "I don't know what to tell yah boss. Try talking to the last person you remember seeing before your little nap Yo."

Tseng finally pulled into his driveway, closing his eyes as he lays his head back. "Reno... remember... I want this just between you and myself... and possibly Rude. That's why I want you to install the surveillance...and do not tell me WHERE the cameras or mics are, and don't give me any master copies or passwords and don't delete anything. I want to know what I don't know."

Reno cocked his head letting a slight breathe out through the phone. "Alright fine boss. I ain't on duty tonight. I can stop off at the supply office and get what yah what you're asking for. Just dun think more about eh. And if it was just a dream or such... Heh you should just lay back and enjoyed it.. or Uh.. maybe act on it. "Reno spied his partner, then went back to the phone." Isn't that what they say? You dream of someone in bed, your bed, and means you want em or something Yo."

Tseng paused, remaining absolutely still, then quirks a dark brow just before he enters the door to his apartment, as pristine and orderly as he is. "That's an interesting theory, Reno... and does that explain why I called you?" He let that thought linger, wondering himself.

Well, sometimes he DID have the urge to shoot the redhead.

Then again... where did the MASTER part come from? Uh oh... maybe he shouldn't have given the redhead ideas. Dropping his keys into the bowl after he locking the door, he moved to drop onto the couch, tugging his tie loose. "Hn... so you think I have repression issues, do you?" He snorts a breath. "You sound like Silver."

Reno huffed over the phone. Tseng made a good point, but maybe it was like a form of drunken dialing. Hell he'd done a few times in the past, get drunk and make random calls while leaving the oddest messages. However he didn't see the uptight Second doing that.  
"Repressed. Na boss I don't think you're repressed, I think you need a good Lay. "


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Don't own FF7. All original characters belonging to their respected holders. Silver is mine however.

Summery: A side fic to a much larger one. This gives us a look into the conversation and events surrounding two Turks while on the phone and the events that unfold after.

Rated M. Yaoi in later parts.

The simple, good things in life. A Good job, a good beer, and a good lay and Reno's world was perfect. "If I had a woman hounding my ass the way that woman did...yours, I'd have given in and taken a wild ride a long time go." Eh... well he'd keep it to himself that a few years back he'd done just that. "She's a Turk boss, you aint going to find a better causal lay anywhere."

He snorts a breath. "That little voice in my head you don't have, Reno... called common sense... warns me NOT to tangle with Silver, Reno, so therefore I am comfortable saying NO and meaning it." He smirks. "And I disagree. I have enough write-up records that prove you are the most 'casual' lay around." He cannot help but chuckle. "You DO know Hojo threw out and replaced that lab table, right?"

The red head didn't make a sound over phone for a minute or two. "Really? Yah know that's one thing I don't understand. "Now the red head was puzzled, sure there were a few corporate rumors running around the office." You think the mills true, yah know. The one that goes about saying she's dipping into both Departments. And Uh... I'm still alive after chasing that pair of legs. "Now it was Reno's turn to mumble his words just a little." And if I knew you swung that way Boss I'd have offered to do you myself."

Rolling his eyes, Tseng reaches up to untie his hair, shaking the raven locks out. "You would survive, Reno... you are near impossible to kill." He sighs... however, blinking at his words. Normally, he would tell Reno to take his idea and toss it out. Raking his hand through the dark hair. "There is a reason I ALWAYS say no, Reno. I... just don't want to take the risk that I will do something even I will regret."

Reno cocked his head, Mm it looked like his Boss was hiding something. A man that strict had to have a few secrets held in the dark. "Well if you're sure. You know you still have to have a hard on for any woman that can toss a First flat on his ass. "Reno snickered remember not too long ago the little incident he just happen to be in the right place at the time to see." Oh... wait boss got something coming in. "

Reno pulled the phone away and answered the image file he was just sent." Holy Fucking Gaia..." Followed in by a loud crash and scrambling as the red head fumbles his phone and picks it back.

The red head didn't wait for the next coming before deciding his rather up tight and prudish boss-secrets or not- needed a little eye candy. Clicking the buttons on his PHS he quickly sent the two images a buddy of his sent from the Bee that night. And Reno felt himself silently cursing himself a fool for turning down the offer for drinks at the Bee tonight. He'd miss Widow the Black.

The first image was a full body shot of the woman standing the next a close up of sorts showing most of the upper body and face, the come hither look even had Randy redhead panting. "Hey boss... check your phone. Tell me that doesn't do it for you."

"What interests me is my own matter Reno." He begins... then sighs as he sees Reno forwarding him the images. The dark haired man's eyes widen in surprise, staring before viscously jabbing the clear button before snapping with noticeable tenseness. "Damnit RENO!!!" And... goodness... not only was the normally composed man yelling... he even cursed out the Turk. "If my libido is so much your concern, do it yourself, I am absolutely digging my heels in at this!" He stops, realizing the redhead got him under his skin enough to make him blurt something he wouldn't priorly admit.

Reno grinned to himself. " Ahhhh.. Did I finally push the right amount of buttons? I knew I'd do it eventually yo. "Hearing the otherwise stoic Turk swear was highly amusing to him." So dose that mean your gate swing both ways Boss? Or you just more hard on for our little Materia Master then you let on. "

Knowing he was going to hell for this anyway, the red head decide he might as well jump in with both feet." You should ask her about the leather cuffs and chains Yo. Wild"

A priceless choked sound comes from the other side of the phone at the shameless redhead's words. "Damn you... I LOCKED my gate, do you understand?!" Ah, so apparently it can swing freely! However, the mention of the cuffs and chains makes him catch his breath despite his stoic stubbornness, and Reno can easily catch the sound. Drawing a deep breath he pauses then begins to speak coolly, dangerously evenly. "Reno... you BETTER not conspire with Silver to get me to sleep with her."

Reno blinked and would swear to himself he just felt his death speak to him. "Uh... yah.. no problem there Boss. Uh..." The infamous chatterbox of the Turks wisely shut his mouth and bit his tongue. The fox's clever mind however didn't miss the catch of breath. So... he'd finally discovered one of the little secrets his Boss was hiding... and dam if that knowledge wasn't worth the death threats. "But uh... just between us and the air yo... Why do you say no... you know it just.. makes her try harder yo. "He itched his temple in after thought.

" If you think you'd hurt her.. I have other news for you Boss. Remember when I said not long ago she tossed a First on his ass... well this wasn't no normal First. She tossed ShinRa's pet General flat on his ass... if you don't believe me... Check out her trophy in her office. I saw it mounted in a frame on her wall Yo. She cut a lock of the General's hair off then just walked away.. like nothing. "

"Oh, I am WELL aware of that story, Reno. I keep informed." He replies tersely, however, he draws a deep breath, turning his gaze to the wall. "If I tell you why I say 'no' will you NEVER say another word to try to get me to sleep with Silver? I don't care HOW much money you placed in the bet. I won't."

Reno arched an eyebrow debating his pros and cons. "Yah alright, fine boss. You tell me the honest to hell reason you won't sleep with her. And I won't say another word in trying to get you to bed her." The red headed Turk sprawled back a little, his mind floating on little things.

Drawing a deep sigh, Tseng leant back in his couch, loosening the top two buttons of his collar. "It began when I was in high school... there was a girl I chanced with... I nearly broke her neck strangling her. A man in college... he nearly died because I fucked him while he had a birthday candle slowly burning away in his penis. Another time, I did a little blood play with a group, an I didn't used the safety word...I nearly bled to death." He draws a deep breath then exhales it slowly. "I... lose control... I just begin craving things...dangerous things. I like the blood and struggle."

The he simply closes his eyes. "I didn't WANT to lose it like that... so I swore off. COMPLETELY. And her, especially, I don't dare, because my instincts tell me I won't be able to stop... I'm not sure why. But I trust them"

Reno had wanted to dig around in his Leaders dirty secrets, but the red head never even thought to conceder his uptight by the book SiC to the Turks.. was into Blood play. Blinking a little he gave a soft low whistle pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead.

"Ahh dam... boss... yo. Knowing what I do now... I'd almost go back on my word you made me promise Yo. I thought as close in field you two were... You'd have at lest yah know over hurd her..."

Dam... well... it wasn't a total loss. He'd promise he wouldn't try and talk Tseng into bedding the woman... not that he'd stop encouraging her to bed the other Turk. "I thought you'd have known Silver visits Sector 1 underplate..."

"Reno!" He cuts the other man sharply with his name. "Weren't you listening to me? I'm saying I have a good feeling I will lose it with HER!!! In particular! Completely. You know... leap into the canyon never come back? You'll have to shoot me down like a mad dog? How do I have to spell this through to you? Gaia, you idiot, I could just strangle you..." And he cuts himself off sharply with a hiss, picturing the redhead's throat in his hands and OOOOH, it appealed to him sinfully in other ways, too. He shakes his head sharply to clear it.

The Foxy Turk gives into a small shrug then realized Tseng wouldn't be able to see it. "Sounds kinky Boss. I'm willing to ride anything once Yo. "Still his mind was turning a bit. Personally he wasn't into much... maybe a little slap and tickle, cuffs and a blind fold... but He half wondered what it would feel like anyway. Putting a clove cig into his mouth and lighting it the red head took a long drag before blowing the smoke out. "Ever hear that suppressing something, just causes it to fester." He took a second drag turning thoughtful. "Sounds like your real close to the edge already Yo."

"I'm close to the edge because people keep pestering me about it." The normally calm Turk grouses irritably. However... he pauses, uncertain. He kept mulling over Reno's words. Was the man actually offering? "Were you.." He pauses, and then manages finally. "I... suppose I might consider with someone... NOT SILVER...if they had a means to keep me under control."

Reno didn't miss the change of voice... or tone. He could tell his Boss was a little sloshed and it was the only reason the red head was betting Tseng was knocking down this many walls. However he can't help but playing just a little bit as he makes a cooing purr sound over the phone. "You admitting you want it Boss. Cause I've got a few things I think would hold you down."

Hell if the cuffs the red head had where reinforced enough to hold down second class, they should be able to keep one un-enhanced man pretty firm." Just as warning thou Boss... this fox like to ride... hard."

Had he been more sober, he'd have just hung up there. However, the temptation Reno was offering was too good, and it was obvious in the innerly tormented soft moan he breathed. "Gnnngh....and suppose... I said I wanted to find out how hard you ride?"

That was it... he'd put the offer up on a silver platter, certainly with more courage than he'd ever had before. He knew the male vixen was certainly one of the few people he knew and trusted well enough. "Do you think...." He speaks... his tone low, husky as he gives Reno the green light. "...that you can ride me?"

Reno sat straight up in his chair, the cig in his mouth almost falling out from between his gaped lips. His offer had just been accepted... and now challenged!? Deciding two could play the seduction game... even if Tseng wasn't really trying to seduce him really... Reno sure as hell was now.

"Babe... I'm going to ride you hard enough to make even a bucking chocobo rider go green with envy. "


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Don't own FF7. All original characters belonging to their respected holders. Silver is mine however.

Summery: A side fic to a much larger one. This gives us a look into the conversation and events surrounding two Turks while on the phone and the events that unfold after.

Rated M. Yaoi in later parts.

Getting up from his couch he ignored everything else up going right for the hidden location he kept his 'special' cuffs tucking them into his pockets. And knowing his boss, if he didn't act on this now... once Tseng went sober he'd never get the chance again.  
With that promise and the click of the phone hanging up, Tseng stared at it, realizing what was happening. Reno was coming.

Reno was coming for HIM.

Reno was going to do things that were likely going to be a wild and crazy struggle.

An exciting fire melts its way southward. Absently slipping out of his socks to go bare footed, he made sure the place was presentable then lights and candles making things easier to find before he simply sits on the couch to wait.

Reno had hung up fairly quickly when he realized he'd have to travel a bit of ways to get to his Boss's place of dwelling and gather up a bag of goodies. The red head half smirked and shook his head thinking how funny this whole thing was. A year ago it had been him in Tseng's place... only he'd been waiting for the woman Tseng refused to willingly sleep with. And wow had his eyes been opened to the joys of unconventional sex. He tossed his special cuffs in the bag, along with a blindfold, several corded bits of velvet rope.. and his favorite brand of Lube. Let's see how his Boss enjoyed stuff that instead of heating with friction.. cooled to it.

Grabbing the bag, the Fox of the Turks jontly made his way in the direction that would deliver him to his goal.

When the door bell rings, the man doesn't bound over to the door as one would when making a booty call. No... He politely opens the door to his Spartan but modern luxurious furnished home with plenty of metal framed furniture. Though he opens the door as he always does and acts pretty much normal... he is wearing only his shirt half unbuttoned, his tie still draped loosely about his collar. He is wearing his slacks, but he is treading barefoot, and that, with the alabaster flesh and the long raven hair pooling long and free well past his shoulders makes for a positively glorious wet dream image. Especially with that vivid hungry light in those deep brown eyes. "Thank you for coming, Reno." And... He's so damn formal.

Reno smirked and cocked his head; his bag of treats slung and held over his shoulder as he took in a long look both from the floor up and the head down. And he had to say... he liked what he saw. Rolling his eyes at the formal greeting, the fox gives a small shrug before sliding in on past the door and right into his boss's personal space.

Dark azure and green hinted eyes boldly meet the brown fire eyes of his boss. Letting the bag drop to his side, and using his foot to half swing kick the door closed the Red head wraps one arm around Tseng's waist, giving the man little time to protest before he assaults the others mouth. Bringing with his kiss the faint taste of the cinnamon gum he liked to chew on and spicy smell of clove from the red head's skin.

As Reno enters, he doesn't back down as the younger man invades his personal space, quietly watching the redhead back. However, as the fiery redhead closes in to assault him with a hungry kiss, the mint and whisky can easily be tasted, however, he growls low, a deep chested barely human sound as he delights in the taste of the cinnamon and sweet spice lingering from the Clove cigarette. Closing his eyes, he reaches out to grasp Reno's waist, feeling the taut powerful muscles in that whipcord lean form. His fingers tighten somewhat possessively as he seeks to devour the taste of the younger Turk's mouth... however... it needed something he decides.

And so, he bites Reno's soft lower lip with another rumbling growl, suckling hungrily with pleasure, his mind flooding with the urges to do so many things... however, he is attempting to hold himself back at the moment.  
Reno didn't give into the small hiss the bite caused. He'd learned that much over the past year. Never show weakness when trying to ride the raging storm he was going to willingly toss himself into.. That and always remind the one you where with who was ' boss'.

Dropping his bag on the floor, he brought his hands up to Tseng's arms forcing them away from his own body and behind the other. He wouldn't let Tseng know what he was doing until it was too late. So keeping the kiss he gave a small prelude of sex through their locked kiss first. Once he had the mans hands clasp back behind Tseng's back. the telling sound of metal clicking locks sounded in the air as Reno drew back.

Smirking just a little he cocked his head waiting to see how long it was going to take the Wutaian to realize his hands where now cuffed behind his back.

Tseng was completely unaware of what the sneaky redhead was doing, indulging in the insistent kissing of the tasty morsel, that he didn't realize quite what else was going on until he felt the cold of metal and the tell tale snick of handcuffs. He straightens with a blink and struggles, looking up to the younger Turk smugly observing before he exhales a breath. "Hn... you're catching on fast." He growls low, however, there is a spine tingling predatorial tone to it.

Reno wiggled his eyebrows, half sweeping down to pluck up his bag of goodies. He set the other hand flat against Tseng's chest and applies pressure to force the man to walk backward. His eyes however never left the other mans save to avoid tripping them both over something.

He forced back marched his senior Turk towards what could only be the mans bedroom. yet he didn't stop there as he marched Tseng back against the bed then shoved just hard enough to trip him backward onto it. Not wasting much time there in after he opens his little bag of tricks setting the items he wanted out and in plain sight

As Reno takes command and presses at the gunman's chest.... Tseng relents finally, allowing him-self to be pushed back until he falls back gracefully onto the mattress with a sensually dangerous elegance, those sharp dark eyes watching the redhead pull who knows what out of the bag of mystery.

Reno makes it a point to ignore the heated look he was getting. Knowing just the right way to bait his targets into frustrating themselves before he even had to start in on it. Pulling one of the last items and tossing the bag aside the red head cocks his head a bit before looking over at Tseng.  
Shrugging as he wouldn't do this half assed... half drops himself on the bed using his knee and arm to support him he looks down at his commanding senior before pressing a small hard object against the man's mouth. "Open up babe."

Babe? A raven brow lofts at that... however, he parts his lips. The thought flits through his mind to bite the hand holding the thing. Catching himself as he leans forward in the attempt, Tseng instead opens his mouth wider as instructed.

Reno arched an eyebrow, but made sure as well his fingers where clear from being bite as he slid the bit gag between Tseng's lips. Quickly securing it into place as he clipped the end together just behind Tseng's neck. There... now he wouldn't have to worry about being gnawed on. Softly patting the caramel cheek he gave a last look at meeting Tseng's eyes before the red head pulled away.

Shifting to straddle his captive's hips Reno started in on finishing the unbuttoned shirt. His fingers caressing over the showing skin more then he had to in order to get the job done. He found those slight darker and dusty colored nipples on Tseng's chest; reaching to play his fingers across them he pinched one between his fingers rolling the bud back and forth. His other hand continued its path in caressing down the front of the mans chest and navel. Hitting the edge of the waistband and pants, Reno tilts his head then shrugging makes a shorter work of the button, belt and zipper.

Shifting his weight to move off the bed Reno stands now over Tseng as he kept eye contact, making the slow removal of those pants as maddening as possible. One he had them off the red head chucks them aside rubs his hands together. Looking over his selection he picks up the next of his goodies, a small bottle of lube he then flips open squirting a small amount on his fingers before turning back to Tseng. Touching the gel to the growing erection the warming gel would hide its true nature for now. Once he was sure he had just enough to get the job done. He pushed a metal ring over the crowned tip and all the way down to the base.

As he's pushed back, Tseng shifts slightly to make his cuffed hands more comfortable behind his back, he stares to the feisty younger Turk's eyes like a beast on the other side of the fence... waiting to pounce as the gag is snugly settled into his mouth. It was odd. Certainly got his pulse up... and he tensed at the thought of being confined... but somehow... it was relieving. It meant he could start letting go.

And he could trust Reno to make sure he can't. He breathes a low growled groaned sound of pleasure as those tawny nubbins are teased, the taut muscles under his skin tensing and slithering. As Reno reaches down to tease down over his pants, he jerks and bucks, giving Reno an interesting ride, though hardly liable to bump him off. However, the redhead is treated to the feel of taut muscles moving under his thighs.

As Reno slips off... and slips his pants and boxers off... he moans softly, arching as the cold air hits his sex. However, he seems to melt, brown eyes clothing with pleasure as that oil goes over the turgid length then begins warming, further engorging his length in blood. However, as the cold ring is slipped on, those brown eyes fly open as he stares in startlement at the odd hardness around his... well... hardness. He breathes a sound of surprise, arching.

Reno watched it all, but just grinned at the surprised look he'd won over from the black haired Turk. Cocking his head to admire his beginning work, the red head rubbed a finger over his cheek and went back at it. He had a few more little goodies to put into play. It would take a little shifting and manhandling... but Reno would manage it.

Leaving Tseng alone for the time being he sat beside him on the head near the headboard and began to untie the velvet corded bites of rope. He didn't want to leave his soon to be lover with his hands behind his back, at least not for what he wanted to do. After laying out the rope, Reno half twisted in place before move so he could more or less... roll Tseng over onto the mans side.

Action done, it took a little bit more man handling to make sure he had the Tseng moved to the center of the mans bed. Pausing to catch a breath, he looks down and grins before stroking a hand over the firm roundness of other Turk's ass. Then lifting a hand brings it down in a loud smack-and surprisingly other then a brief sting no other lingering pain remains. "Stay"

One of the dark eyes twitches as the second in command Turk stares up to the tease sitting above him, simply watching him thoughtfully. He squirms, making low grunting noises as he is contending with an ignored and impossible to reach erection.

And wariness lights those brown eyes as he observes how Reno is untying rope. At the sight of that, his sex gives an amusing twitch, apparently getting a little jolt of anticipation.

Bound as he is, Tseng allows himself to be rolled to his side... growling with a start as one of those teasing hands caresses over his hind end. However, a muffled gasp escapes him, his body arching as an unexpected sting shoots through him, causing him to buck his hips with a sinful friction along the bed covers. Closing his eyes, he tenses slightly at that order. Stay. Hmph. But... stay he does.

Reno waited to see if his Boss would actually comply with the simple order and grins happily when it dose. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to control the dark haired Turk after all. Suppressing a giddy dance, the red head starts in on his next phase. Snagging up a piece of rope, and making a small looped end he runs the rope back through itself. Slipping Tseng's hand through the slipped hole he pulls it just tight enough to be snug before knotting it to hold without tightening further, or slipping lose.

Grabbing a second piece he repeats the motions only this time with the other hand, taking both ends he slips them around the piped posts pulling until he reaches the first hint of resistance. Tying them off and reaching for his keys, the red head unlocks the metal cuffs, and quickly rolls away should Tseng decide to try and go after him.

Unable to see what was going on behind him, Tseng carefully remains still... listening. However, once the cuffs are released, he does jerk out suddenly to try to grab that crafty fox... but... DAMN! He just got out of his reach. There was something sinfully delightful about this. Reno's normally orderly and straight laced calm superior was now naked in supple strong glory, that raven hair falling over his shoulders and down his back in loose falls like some sort of sexy vampire from a movie, straining at the tethers Reno put him in with fiery brown eyes glaring viscously with a sparkle of fiery passion.

Frankly, despite the straining and the obvious roughness he wanted to handle the redhead with, he was enjoying the hell out of this.

Reno kept an eye on his bound superior before he moved closer towards the bed again. He wanted to retighten the ropes now that the cuffs had been removed and Tseng no longer had his hands bound behind his back. He didn't fear being grabbed the ropes would stop that... but he didn't want to be touched just after afterward either. And to prove said point he reached out and tweaked one of those pert nipples, then let go.

Pulling and securing Tseng's hands above his head on at a time, the foxy Turk walked back around towards the foot, stroking his cheek in thought. Casting a look at his remaining bit of rope the red head went to work. Repeating the same knot as before, he tied it around Tseng's ankle, quickly doing the same for the other foot. However the comparison stopped there. Climbing up onto the bed, the red head took his hand and set it behind the man knee forcing it to bend. Keeping the knee bent Reno reached around and thatched the end of the rope around Tseng's thigh... securing the mans ankle and foot against the rest of the leg. Grinning he did the same tot he other leg then sat back to admire his handy work.

Whistling soft he took in the sight of his boss... on his back with not but the white shirt still on. His hands bound above his head and not legs bent up and leaving everything exposed tot he Red heads line of sight. In hindsight the red head was only sad he hadn't remembered to pack his other restraints and really trussed up the Wutian. "I'll have to say Boss... you look good bound and gagged."

The Wutaian struggles wildly in his bonds, grunting and arching...however, he doesn't manage to pull free of the redhead, gasping amusingly as his nipple is tweaked, causing him to arch and easily get his binds readjusted.

The warm muscles under the lightly tanned skin of Tseng's legs twitch and clench as Reno works his magic, however, he's succulently displayed out... his fleshy spire rising proudly with it's adornment snugly in place followed by a pair of hefty sacs and an inviting twitching little hole beneath. Flushed and growling behind the gag, those brown eyes fix an intense stare at the crimson haired Turk who's staring back to his vulnerable displayed form.

At the tease about him looking good like this... Tseng flushes slightly, making an incoherent sound behind the gag before he jerks his hips in a wild squirm as he devours the sight of the lanky Turk before him as if he'd like to devour it.

Reno didn't miss the look, and he smirked as if showing he knew exactly what Tseng was thinking. Still not one to put off a good time, he caressed his hand along the inside of Tseng's thigh starting at the knee and working his way inward. "I bet you're still like that oil right. Still feeling pretty warm and nice..." He purred his words softly even as he crept closer towards that peek bit of flesh.

He bent his head blowing softly over the still wet gelled oil. Sending a wave of heat along the skin it touched. His second reason for liking this stuff, exposed to air the gel felt like it heated up, but when friction was added it made the stuff feel like ice. Remove the friction and the stuff would warm back up. Quirking an eyebrow and pasting a leering grin on his lips the red head reached out and curled his long fingers over the shaft, giving several slow caressing pumps of his hand from base to tip. Just enough to start the gel into its cooling phase and give Tseng the idea that maybe, the gel wasn't as nice a gesture as he'd first thought.

The dark haired man squirms slightly... oh yeah; that oil's maddening warmth had him flushed hard, that ring feeling tight around his ignored flesh. He breathes a muffled gasp, his hips quavering as that ghost of breath covers his length in maddening warmth, drawing a low moan from the gagged man.

However, when those fingers close over his length, he anticipates further warmth.... but..... OH! Cold! Jerking and spasming with gasped sounds in his bonds, the dark haired man trembles but only a drop from the tip of his tormented length appears.  
He tosses that dark haired head, tugging on his bonds and writhing succulently at the maddening sensations driving him crazy.

"Still liking the gel huh..." Reno has the sense to keep the tone he wanted to use out of his voice and content to just hearing it in his head. Still... the red head had a fair guess that his bound and captive boss could play both roles. Reno preferred to bottom most of the time, but didn't mind taking top against someone even more uke and less aggressive then he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. Don't own FF7. All original characters belonging to their respected holders. Silver is mine however.

Summery: A side fic to a much larger one. This gives us a look into the conversation and events surrounding two Turks while on the phone and the events that unfold after.

Rated M. Yaoi in graphic detail. Don't like, Don't read.

The red head shifted a little, his own clothing now starting to feel just a touch uncomfortable. Giving one last long stroke he removed his hand and slid off the bed. Both to give him-self room to strip his clothing off, but also for the gel to return warmer then ever. He was really going to have to send a thank you card to woman who introduced it to him. Starting with his shirt he pulled it up and over his head, tossing it off towards the floor. His slip on loafers came next, then socks.. and finally he reached for his pants making a slow show of not only unbuttoning each button of the fly, but continued the show as they fall off his hips and pooled down his ankles on the floor.

Answering a betting pool question, that had been floating around for years about the red heads preference. The red head went without anything under his pants, and that was just the way Reno was. Made things easier... it also proved that yep... that bright shock of fuck me red hair was his real color. Turning and giving a side profile towards his boss... it also clued in two other little secrets. First one was that the red head took his nick name of Fox to heart and had a bright red fox tattooed on his shoulder... baring a slight remarkable resemblance to the red head... and the second... Reno was in fact pierced below the belt.

Well, Tseng couldn't answer the question very well, due to the gag binding him from speaking... however; his sex's opinion seems to be quite favorable of the warming cooling gel. Having driven to mad frantic squirms and writhes as he's stroked and stimulated OH so much... and unable to release due to that devilish ring about the base of his length.  
However, just as maddening, is that Reno let go. Attempting to regather his breath, feverishly gleaming brown eyes watch Reno intently as the svelt redhead sheds his clothes... hungrily observing everything being revealed to him.

Reno's tattoo... a VERY fitting portrayal of a fox intrigues Tseng... especially with how much it resembled Reno. Hungry eyes rake over the rakish form... and then.... and then....

Holy Gaia, that piercing.

His length was now cherry red as he stares at the Turk's adornments, unconsciously rocking his hips, his length catching nothing but air as he seem so desperate to feel SOMETHING... the heat pooling there once more. But it was SOOO awkward with his thighs parted invitingly and bound. He groans something low, tossing his head slightly as he stares hungrily to the fox's own play toy.  
His dusky hole twitches with a tempting pucker as those brown eyes remain locked upon Reno's length.

"Eye catching isn't it." The red head wagged his eyebrows. He could have ment the fox tattoo or the piercing. Cocking his head the Reno in part runs his fingers across his own abs looking eyes with his boss.

Climbing forward onto the bed and right between his bosses legs. Keeping a sensual crawl Reno worked his way up the darker Turks body until he could look straight down into those chocolate brown eyes. Smirking the red head perched himself to straddling Tseng's hips wiggling his body against the other mans erection. Even going so far as to lean back and rest his back against Tseng's knees

The tormented growled moaned sound that escaped the bound man as his length is teased by soft flesh over muscle; he arches and trembles, sounding positively tortured by pleasure. Reno was a tease.

Always was.

But now... THIS was something entirely new.

And so he cannot help but try to buck his hips as best as he can, bound as he is. And each little bit of friction against Reno brings such delightful breathless desperate sounds. He was so close... he could feel it building... however... there was that tightness preventing him.

Half purring himself the red head reached behind him he stroked Tseng's shaft with his hands behind his own back, more to play with that bit of hard flesh then encourage anything else.

Once he was sure he had gained the right amount of attention, Reno rocked back onto his knees, and reaching towards the bottle of lube he used earlier, squeezed a fair amount of the stuff into his palm, then half turned circling his fingers around the shaft smearing the gel over the ridged flesh, then before anything else could be done he switched hands keeping Tseng lined up.

Sitting back the red head impaled him self on the very tip , he gave one rocking shove followed by a slow low moaning hiss while allowing Tseng's cock to fill and stretch him. Oh... he had little doubt he'd feel it in the morning but right now all the redhead could feel was that overly warm buzz from being well and truly filled. "Oh... Gaia..."

As more of that eerie oil is slathered onto his length, the normally calm and controlled Turk is writhing and moaning deliciously in a wanton tormented manner no one alive has ever seen.  
He holds absolutely still as the twitching heat of Reno's entrance teases over the blunt head of his engorged length. As the tight heat suddenly presses down to engulf him, he breathes a low sound of sensual torment, bucking his hips up to try to fill the feisty man above him.

It felt good, so very good, and he makes low passionate sounds as he rolls and rocks his hips slowly under Reno, his twitching length desperately craving for the friction. And he manages it, somewhat, even as trussed as he is.

And then the oil's properties kick in. The mind boggling sensation going from heat of human warmth to this eerie cold had him bucking and making incoherent sound, tossing the dark head. It was far from painful.

He'd have come by now if he could... and THAT is exactly what's tormenting the older Turk.

A muffled 'Reno' can be heard through the gag as he tosses that dark haired head with desperate moans as he bucks into that tight heat chilled by the oil.

The red head had been taken by surprised just a little the first time he felt his lover under him buck and drive the other in further. Half closing his eyes the Reno let the first wave of mixed pleasure/pain roll over him and worked on breathing around each bucking push there in after. After a few minutes he gave a soft grunt as the red head finally felt him-self loosen and relax completely.

Clearing his head with a small shake of it, Reno opened his eyes and decided it was his turn. Sitting back a little more he brought more of his weight down to rest on Tseng, trying to still the mans wild bucking. "I said I'd ride. Not get bucked off yo!"

Flexing the muscles in his rear he wanted to drive home that point by griping and clamping down on that hard bit of flesh invading his body. Once he was sure Tseng would behave... and to give the gel a little time to re-warm him smirked relaxing his muscles and started in on a bit different ride.

Rocking forward, the red head half tucked his feet against Tseng's thighs, and lifting himself up almost toward the tip drove himself back down in a single hard motion, and precede to repeat it before switching up for a faster and shallow pace.

Rocking forward, the red head half tucked his feet against Tseng's thighs, and lifting himself up almost toward the tip drove himself back down in a single hard motion, and precede to repeat it before switching up for a faster and shallow pace.

Arching into that tight body was bittersweet bliss... and when Reno held him down, he growled and tugged on the restraints until his muscles bulged under his tanned sweat pricked skin. However, as Reno began to tease him by rising off then dropping back on, he moans in low sound, hungry brown eyes nearly black as he stares to the sight of this beautiful creature of alabaster and scarlet. When Reno begins to ride him at his own paces, the older Turk arches his hips to go in time with that pace... however, in one of them, he angles his hips ever so slightly... the turgid tip of his length raking over the bundle of nerves in the younger Turk.

The second he felt that spot get pushed into Reno felt a sharp tingle shot straight up through his spine. Dropping his head forward the low moan that leaves his lips leave little doubt he'd enjoyed it. " Gaia...do it again"

Opening an eye to look at his Boss he couldn't help but think just what sort of real ride he'd get if he Unleashed his captive. He didn't think the other man would really hurt him, but dam if he wasn't insane enough to take that gamble. Bracing his upper body with one hand aside Tseng's side, he reached up with the other, unlocking the bit gag and removed it.

As that tight body spasmed on his sex, Tseng grunts, holding in a tight press right there before easing. However... as Reno orders for it again... he decides to tease the redhead... making slow maddening thrusts that come SOOO close... and then he decides to reward the younger Turk with a sudden swift buck, angling for right there!

And so he thrusts seeking to drive the man out of his wits by jabbing, rubbing, lightly, pressing hard and holding into that little surprising spot. As the gag is released and Tseng is free to close his jaws, he groans low as the delightful ache in his jaw muscles before he speaks... his voice hoarse... low... like the rumbled growl of a beast, laced with sex. "Reno...."

If Reno had any idea of keeping control over the encounter... it went right out the window the moment Tseng had started in his attack. He didn't care anymore, the assault on his body and the pleasure now starting to ride up on him was making the redhead fairly drunk.

Rolling his eyes back at one particular deep thrust hit him just right and with the prefect amount of force; half falling forward Reno managed to catch himself from falling completely by bracing his arms out at Tseng's sides. Lust getting the better of good judgment... Reno wasn't even aware when he reached back to the binds tied around the other Turks thigh to loosen and remove them.

Half drunk he caressed over the front of Tseng's chest tweaking the two budded nipples he found, even bending forward to lavish them with his tongue and teeth. Pale fingers continued to climb upward, absently reaching for the bit of rope that would free the mans hands from the bed. Oh the ropes would still be held in place around his wrists but the knot holding them to the bedposts would be free.

As Reno pulled the ties holding his thighs restrained loose, Tseng realized that he was getting the Redhead WELL on the way to where he wanted him... he continues to aim his throbbing length against that spot over and over.

And when the luscious morsel pulls the ties holding his wrists, Tseng knew an opportunity when he saw it.

With a snarling roar, Tseng suddenly jerks his hands forward... looking like some mako mad scientist experiment breaking loose from Hojo's lab... the restraints still attached to his wrists streaming as he grabs the Redhead and with surprising force jerks to turn them over... pulling himself out as he twists the lanky body about. When all's settled, he's straddling Reno's hips with the man belly down, one hand gripping the back of the pale neck. Power and menace seems to thrum from the older Turk as he leans close to whisper against Reno's ear with a sultry voice as deadly and erotic as a gun on velvet.

"Hnn.... I have you right... where I want you... Reno..." He purrs low with a sinister chuckle as he draws the rubber hair tie holding the crimson mane in check, trailing his lips over the pale flesh of the Assassin's ear before he bites Reno where his neck meets his shoulder with a growl...grinding his erection against the other man's cleft.

Reno blinked his mind finally catching up with him. Half confused as to how he sudden ended up on his belly and his Boss pinning him down. Still too fog brained to be even remotely scared of how it could play out, his mind suddenly snaps into crystal clarity at the tone of Tseng's voice reached him.

His breath hitching for a second in maybe something like panic, the bite to his neck only manages to shock the redhead into remaining stock still. But ohhhh what that bite dose, as the first hint of pain flushes over him and after wave of pleasure hits him. Reno can't helped but try and lift and wiggle his ass in a rather seeking way. Panting he half turns his head to look up, and there was no mistaking the fire lit behind those blue teal eyes... or the challenge. "Let's see what... you...got boss...fuck...me."

Leaning back, Tseng surveys the beautiful pale flesh below him... parts of the fox design peeking on the alabaster skin... hair and blood, spilling like crimson rivulets over the Turk's back. Leaning down, he laps his tongue over the blood as his free hand reaches down to pull Reno's hips up, planting that teasing backside in the air.

"With... pleasure. But first..." He reaches down to caress his hand over the heavy sacs dangling between the pale parted thighs... holding them and hefting them as if considering their weight... then suddenly there's a snug constriction as he fits the hair band snugly where the fleshy sacs meet Reno's body.

Tight enough to keep him from having the release he's going to want... but not quite enough to restrict the blood flow. Giving them a rough squeezing kneading, he growls as he laps at the blood still trickling from the bite, massaging the wound with his tongue with heat and warmth... counter pointed by the cool silk of his dark hair falling over Reno's skin. "... I'm going to make sure you BEG for your pleasure. Ache for it."

Giving a tug, he simply opens his hand and allows the molested bruising manhandled sacs to bounce back up to the younger man's body.

Reaching down, he rids himself with some grunts and hissed breaths of that cursed ring before he reaches down to grasp Reno's hips and ram himself in intending to jab into that little fleshy knot within with bruising force. "I'm going to make you scream, Reno."

Teal eyes blink as he's half lifted, a half formed question dieing on his lips as those oh so deadly fingers play over his sac gaining a low moan from the redhead. However... the second he feels that hair ban snap around him that moan turns into a soft yelp.

Reno felt him-self whine softly and wiggles just a little like fox caught in the talons of a dragon. Which, if Reno thought about it, that's exactly what this was. He gave a small pained but still pleasured heavy sigh as he's in part released and felt the strain in his body relax just a little. That was short lived then when he felt those hard hands on his hips, and the small cry he gave when Tseng reclaimed his body in a single hard shove.

"Holy fucking Gaia..." Reno half propped himself up on his elbows so he could at lest brace himself up that way. Stubborn to a fault however Reno drove himself back against Tseng exciting a deeper grounding sound from the redhead.

His hand gripping Reno's neck still, pressing to the bed, Tseng rutted into the lanky limber body with a brutal relish, his movements graceful yet powerful... merciless, but OH how he aimed to please the redhead.

Suddenly gripping the pale hips so tight it'll leave a VERY noticeable bruise, he rams in hard, pressing head on into that tormenting spot... and continues to bore onto it...giving slow rocks of his hips as his sex continued to press... but the pressure varies... then he does slow circles... massaging over it.

Growling low in pleasure, he reaches down from Reno's hips to the swollen rosy red sacs... feeling their tightness with a considering massage.

"Hn... I don't think you want me badly enough, Reno. Not nearly enough." Releasing Reno's goods, he pours a little bit of the hot and cold oil into his palm before he begins to coat Reno's length and trapped sacs as he begins to rock his hips slowly. Trailing his finger slowly along Reno's belly, he rubs the oil into the pert nipples, tormenting one with tugs, twists and pinches before going to the other... abandoning both to the ensuing oiled heat before he drops his hand down to the man's length to begin stroking it, tight demanding jerks intending to bring the man off...

If Reno's poor balls weren't tied.

Reno felt the fingers that drove into his hips, knew he'd be bruised yet couldn't bring himself to care much at this second. Black and white spot dance across the field of his vision, all the fox could do was focused on breathing and riding out the torrent of the storm that he was now in.

The massage to his bound and tied sac sent a shiver up the man spine, and in reflex causes Reno to try and clamp down on the pounding hard flesh making his body tingle. And almost as they're released caused a sobbed sigh of relief, however before Reno can say anything else the pinch and tweak of nipple as well as the feeling of that warming and cooling gel turns said sigh into a long choked sound.

But gods... was Reno loving it. The stoking fingers that find their way to his own weeping erection drive the redhead into a near mindless bliss. Licking his lips just a little, he dose the only thing he can... Beg. "Gaia. Tseng... harder... faster... I don't care... just. Please. take the band off..."

Tseng pauses at those delicious words... considering. His hand trails down to touch where the band cinched the terse flesh. Was he going to be merciful?

"I think not. It does not sound like a convincing enough a plea." He murmurs in amusement, giving a tight squeeze of those sacs as he begins to pound harder with slick slaps of their bodies, faster into the pale body... mercilessly rutting and aiming for that maddeningly pleasurable spot before he grunts and buries himself, releasing with a growl as he sinks his teeth into Reno's neck.

As his fiery passion empties into the younger Turk, he makes low sounds as he suckles on the bleeding flesh as he slowly rocks his hips, pressing to give shuddering extra spurts, milking his passion into the body beneath him.

By then, he'd suckled Reno's neck, it was liable to have a massive dark bruised mark that will last for a good long while... and everyone in the office will be able to easily see.

Finally removing himself from the warmth, he murmurs in a breathless husky low voice by the pale ear. "Tell me... Reno... how badly... do you want me to let you release?" He teases as he releases Reno's neck and his hips, holding his hands over the pale man's thighs lazily.

Reno hurd himself cry and whimper as he was denied the thing he wanted, those teasing hands leaving that wicked little band in place. A second half cry is driven out of the redheads lips as he feels those bruising fingers dig back into the source of his current pain. Sweet mercy but the man knew how to play a body.

At the renewed force to which Reno could feel himself being driven into, a small thought trickled across his mind that he was going to be well nice and sore after this. The only warming the redhead got, before he felt liquid heat and white laced pain and pleasure was the hard shove into his body, and the blinding pain of being bitten into.

Jerking his body, he almost cried out as he was held back from his own release, the pain mixing in with pleasure. And absolutely refused to be ashamed of the crystalline tears that had been squeezed out of his closed eyes. He would not show them to Tseng and thus kept his head bowed and worked mostly to keep the strain from his voice.

"Please. Please... by sweet Gaia...master. please. release me.."

Those desperate words were like sweet music for the dark haired Turk and he reaches down... giving a teasing snap of the band, murmuring with silken deadly words that caress the redhead's ear. "How sweetly you plead..."

And so he laces his fingers through the crimson hair in an almost tender caress before he grips suddenly, violently, before jerking the other man's head back so that he's staring into those jewel toned eyes of the younger man with violently passionate dark hues. "Your tail is mine, Fox!!!"

He suddenly swats his hand in a loud slap on the redhead's tormented sacs before he jerks the bands of with a brutal move.

Reno tensed just a little and yelped when the band was snapped. He'd have jumped if not for having his hair pulled and head jerked up to look at his tormentor.

The look in those eyes clearly said Reno understood perfectly well and good what was said to him, and as such fear mixed with something else behind those eyes. And so enthralled is the redhead that he misses the movement that spells doom for him.

The smack came and with it a pained high yelp, followed by a more then mixed cry as his hair tie was yanked off from the part of his body it had held captive. The further whimper would have been pitiful if not easing of tension out of the redhead's body, or the more then thankful sigh that left his lips as well.

Tseng knew it wouldn't take much more, and he tugs the redhead over to lie on his back, the pierced length that rises like a proud spire. "Don't get a drop on my bedding, or there will be hell to pay." He smirks wickedly, reaching down to grasp the redhead's length and stroke it firmly, demandingly... trying to make certain his bed remains unsoiled.

Reno looked up at Tseng, blinking back his expression of surprise. Hell he'd known the other was nit picky... but. Well being on his back was an improvement to being held on his knees. Still he gave into a small wince as the already tender and abused flesh was stoked.

As for the order... Reno really had very little control over that part how far or not it went depended on how hard he was squeezed. "Ye...yes...sir..." The redhead shivered hoping to all hell Tseng didn't get the clear Idea to fondle the bar rod that pierced him. Gaia could only guess how much stimulation he could handle.

The older man continues to coax Reno to try to bring him to his completion. However, as he sees the surprising reaction as his fingers brush over the curious piercing, he smirks, looking down to Reno. "Hn... is this sensitive?" He breathes in amusement, releasing the turgid length so the heat can wash over it as he proceeds to toy with the small metal adornment.

Reno all just about shot straight up as the bar that pierced him was fondled. "Fu...uuuck."

Blinking the redhead falls back hands over his eyes and a moan so rich and sultry one could have tasted it like chocolate. Each time the small bar is moved, touched or twitched it sends a corresponding jolt through the red head, until really his body couldn't take it much any longer. His shaft jerked once before red and abused sac nested below the base tightened and send a scalding hot jet of milky white across the redhead's chest. "Shhhhhhhhh.................it"

Smirking with devilish delight as Reno finally releases, he reaches down to thoughtfully massage the plumped testicles to coax every last ounce of liquid lust out of the redhead. Finally, as the man rides his post erotic bliss, Tseng pets the crimson haired head like a pet dog before with a soft "Good Boy" as he rises, moving with an almost serpentine deadly grace to go to the bathroom where running water can be heard.

Returning, he drops a warm damp rag on Reno with a plop before he crawls under his covers with a grunt to settle down for sleep. "I don't care what you do... but if you leave, be quiet about it."

Reno blinks an eye open before grabbing the washcloth and seeing about his own cleaning needs. Rolling up from the bed he stalks into the bathroom to finish before cleaning up and heading back out to gather his clothing.

Uhhg. like hell he was going to stay here. He had a nice large tube calling his name from his own apartment.. and if his body was telling him something now.. It was going to be screaming at him later. Dressing with as a little movement as possible and a few low hisses the red head managed to pour him-self back in his clothing and at lest look decent enough to walk the few floors back to his own place.

Shaking his head, he'd also made sure to gather up and take his goodies back with him. Pausing at the front door he gave a last look back before exiting his bosses dwelling. Shivering just a little.. the redhead privately thought to himself.. He'd been used before.. But this was the first time he actually felt like he'd been _used_. And not so much in the good sort of used either... but in the crawly skin cheap whore sort of way.


End file.
